Inventive concepts relate to pellicles and a mask assemblies including the same, and more particularly, to pellicles for a reflective mask and reflective mask assemblies including the same.
As an integration degree of a semiconductor device becomes higher, development of an exposure device having extreme ultra violet (EUV) light as an optical source for purposes of improving resolution is desired. The EUV light has a shorter wavelength than a deep ultra violet (DUV) light. The EUV light exposure devices may use a reflective mask using a reflection characteristic of the EUV light.
Conventionally, the reflective masks may be contaminated by particles during an exposure process using the EUV light exposure devices. As a result, pellicles are disposed on reflective masks to protect the reflective masks.